


Be Wary of Time Travelers

by Sabichu



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, drunken literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9752126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichu/pseuds/Sabichu
Summary: 22-year old Kagura travels into the past and pleads 18-year old Sougo Okita to save her younger self. Lemonade was made. Tumblr request/prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request/prompt from Anon on Tumblr. Hey, we’re all perverts here. OOC, smut, this has a plot a… really bad plot. Best way to spend Valentine’s Day with some lemons. Plus, I’m really drunk atm.

**Be Wary of Time Travelers**

_“Hey! I love your stories so much! If you can do a story about Okita Sougo figure out the Kagura is not innocent and had lost her virginity and how he's upset about it and maybe some lemon it would be amazing haha. I'm a pervert :)) love you and your blog!_

* * *

 

Sougo Okita chewed his bubble gum making straw voodoo doll bombs in his room. He wrapped the last piece at the center, tying it the explosive together.

He heard a female scream outside of the garden following by a splash.

Sougo sighed, putting the last of his homemade explosives on the table, before nonchalantly checking the pond.

A right hand of very pale complexion, wearing black fingerless gloves hung out of the water.  The boy peered into the murky water looking for any other limbs attached to that hand.

Suddenly, the hand grabbed his ankle. He fell back on his ass as the hand pulled him in closer. He grabbed whatever was close to him. A fist full of pebbles did nothing to keep him from being drawn in closer to the pond.

A head with vermillion hair popped out of the water, gasping for air.

“C-China?” He blurted, as he only knew one person with hair of that color. She wasn’t quite the same person, she looked a little older.

“Sougo!” The woman said urgently, “P-Please, my younger self is in danger, you are the only one that can help her!” She lifted herself out of the pond, soaking wet.

She was wearing a dark brown cloak as the water ran down from her sides.

“Is that really you, China?” He crawled closer to her for a better look at her face, “Where the hell did you come from? And when were we on a first name basis?”

She wrung out the water from her hair, then removing the cloak, tossing it onto the ground. Underneath she wore a traditional Mandarin collar red dress with a high slit and black boots matching fingerless gloves. Every twist of clothing splashed onto the ground bounced onto the boy, soaking his pants.  

“Shut up and listen, we don’t have any time to waste. My younger self’s life in danger.” Kagura headed towards to the Captain’s room, jumping onto the veranda, sliding the door, letting herself in.

Sougo threw a towel to her, without warning, she began to remove her clothes. The boy turned around to avoid seeing any of her girly bits.

It was starting to get warm in his room.

“So what’s going on now?” He started the conversation about this important mission he somehow was dragged into.   

“At 13:00, my younger self will go out to the store to buy a dozen of eggs. If she eats any of those eggs, she will die.”

“But aren’t you China… China?” Sougo trying to clarify the events moments ago.

“Ugh, I haven’t heard that name for a while. I’m Kagura eight years into the future.” She buttoned up a dry white shirt.

“How is that again?” He furrowed his brows, shifting his weight to the left.

“I time traveled to the present to tell you to save her. Otherwise, I will cease to exist.” She flicked her hair out of the shirt.

“How is that my problem? You weren’t so useful in the present.”

“You ungrateful brat, I’m your future time travel partner. I saved you twice from dying; you should at least do the same for me.” She fumed, drying her hair with the towel.

“So where’s future me?”

“He’s dealing with space pirates threatening Earth. If I don’t exist, I can’t help _you_ defend the planet.”

If it meant saving the world, he had no other choice to save the girl to much of his displeasure. He turned around to speak her face to face, “Fine. Where are these poisoned eggs?”

“She’ll be at the corner shop near the Otose Snack House.” The older Kagura placed the towel down next to her, “She can’t have any of the eggs from that shop.”

Sougo rolled his eyes, “How troublesome.” He scratched his head. Then he noticed his shirt on the woman, “You, why are you wearing my shirt?”

She yawned, “I didn’t think you’d mind. We share things all the time in the future.”

“I do, you wrinkled a perfectly ironed shirt.” Slightly irritated for making him do more work in the later day. “What do you mean _we_ by the way? Since when were _we_ an item?”

She pulled in a pillow, and laid on the tatami mats, “I’ll tell you later, I’m tired from time traveling. Make sure you save my younger self.” Facing away from him, she waved.

“You lazy pig, you’re not coming with me to save yourself?”

“My younger self can’t be allowed to see me **—** otherwise time continuum will be thrown out of place.” She flipped to her side looking at the captain. “Plus, when you’re done with your mission, I can tell you more about your future self if you want.” She winked at him, putting her index finger against her lips.

He sighed, closing the door behind him.

Sougo wasn’t the type of person to be interested in the future as he was the ‘live in the present’ person, but his curiosity got the best of him. After all, in his cold little sadistic heart, he did care for the China girl. If she truly did die, there would no one else to be his entertainment.

He spotted the girl walking into the store buying eggs and some other supplies. Of course, he could have just stopped her from buying the eggs, but where would the fun be if he didn’t have it his way.

“Gin-chan will be so happy that there’s a sale of a dozen of eggs for 100 yen!” The 14 year old sucked on a sour candy with a bag of groceries.

Sougo waited in front of the store for her exit.

The girl looked up at the captain, shifting the candy from one side to her cheek, “Sadist, what are you doing here?”

He looked at her with ill-intentioned eyes.

She stared at him, puzzled, as he hasn’t moved to said anything of sort.

He knocked the bag out of her hands, “Oops.” Holding his laughter.  

Kagura went ballistic.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” She grabbed the captain’s collar hard giving him whiplash, looking straight into his eye with her fist ready from a distance.

He smirked, “Look, I did you a favor. You shouldn’t eat the eggs from this store.”   

“A Tax Robber wouldn’t know a deal if it was infront—” Before Kagura could finish, a passerby on a bicycle pushed the boy onto the young girls lips.

Both opened their eyes wide on impact.

They broke apart as fast as they could with their faces beet red.

Before Sougo was able to react, Kagura shrieked, slapping the boy across the face sending him flying across the street.

  * ••



Sougo slid the door open to his room. His face was covered a large red handprint.

“She didn’t eat the eggs.” Sougo slinked down onto the floor.

The older Kagura sat up to give him a pat on the back, smiling.

“Out with it. What does the future have in store for me?” He rolled.

She lifted a brow, “Oh, so curious about the future, huh?”

“Do I get the vice-commander position?”

“It’s offered to you, but you decided on a different route.” She told him.

“Would that have something to do with you?”

“Maybe.” She laid down next to him.

Sougo thought about it for a second, having China as his companion wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Are… you a virgin?”

Kagura laughed, “No.”

Somehow, he became a little upset over the fact the girl he liked wasn’t as pure as hoped.

“Don’t be too upset. You would want to be with girls with a little more experience.” She hovered over him, looking into those eyes of his.

He looked to the side. Her bosom right in front his face, he couldn’t help to blush.

Kagura leaned closer, “Do you want to touch them?”

He said nothing, staring was good enough for him.

She led his hand, under the shirt to her bare breasts.  

Sougo turned redder upon touching her. It was so supple and firm.

Her smile turned devious. She unbuttoned the shirt giving him more space for his hands to roam.

She slowly began to take off his uniform, tracing the outlines of his chest.

“You’ve never had a woman touch you before right?” She said teasing a nipple of his.

He stayed silent. His face said it all, fighting the sensation but truly enjoying every moment.  

She nudged her cheek against his, “I forgot how smooth your face was.” Licking the outline of his jaw. He fought the urge to give in the pleasure, as it was something he wasn’t too familiar.

He pushed his head back, letting the woman take control.

Kagura kissed down to his navel, unbuckling his belt, kissing her way down. He watched her, unzipping his pants freeing his bulge. It felt like eternity.  

He let out a small sigh, anticipating her next move.

Kagura pulled his pants off, straddling him. He watched as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Little by little, he opened his mouth wider and wider feeling the growing warmth onto him.

She held his neck up, “Look at me.” With half-lidded eyes, he was locked into those blue eyes of hers.

The woman began to move.

He gasped.

New sensations were going wild in his head and body. Instinct kicked in as he gripped the side of her thigh, giving her the extra push to go in harder against him. She felt her own body succumbing to the rush.

Sougo closed his eyes, taking in the sensation.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Five thrusts. She felt him tense up.

Kagura removed herself from his body, as he expostulated his seed onto his stomach.

He placed his arm over her head, forcing a kiss onto her. She pulled herself away from him.

“What a hopeless romantic.” As fell next to him, snickering.

“Shut up, that was my first time.” He closed his eyes, reaching for her hand only felt no presence.

He opened his eyes, sitting up with the woman nowhere to be seen.  

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story feels like a hentai situation, bit rushed but at least Sougo got a better end of the deal. HA. I hope you enjoyed this bad drunken literature. Happy Valentine’s Day, I’m going to cry under my desk with a bottle of rosé and pass out.


End file.
